The Demon's Favorite Toy
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Maggie Nyles walked into Raw being the new diva when she catches the attention of Kane. Our feelings recuperated? One-shot for Lavender.Harpy


**This one shot is for Lavender. Harpy Maggi belongs to her. I hope you like it.**

* * *

He tried to stay focused on the segment he was in the middle of. Her hazel eyes sparkled with a tint of gold locking onto his own mixed match eyes for a brief second. But it was long enough for him, he was under her spell. He was thankful that no one had noticed, not even her. He had let his eyes linger a moment to long and Matt Striker was bring him back to his question he needed an answer for. Kane couldn't get his mind to focus so instead of giving a reply a faint smirk played on his lips as he stared into the camera waiting for cut to be called.

Kane looked to see that she wasn't standing there in her spot. He looked around for the vermilion red-head diva. He grumbled to himself walking off to his locker room, needing the privacy to clear his head and get focused for his match tonight.

Maggi Nyles walked into the arena the ink on her contract still drying. She was beyond thrilled she was able to skip over the years in development and make a name for herself on the main roster. She stood in awe as the current divas match was going on. It wouldn't be long before they were scared of her. She smirked walking off seeing the divas match end in yet another boring roll up.

"Miss. Nyles glad you could make it." Hunter smiled pulling the door to his office open for her. She smiled sweetly at him sitting in a chair in front of his desk. Hunter closed the door before occupying his seat lacing his fingers together resting his hands on his desk. Being in his presence was a tad bit intimidating to her; she was trying to get her words in order when he spoke. "It's simple really Maggi, you go out and wreck havoc on the divas but make sure it's strictly pg out there." He stated locking eyes with her. "Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." She stated the nerves staying on top of her emotions.

"Please it's Paul." He smiled at her. She nodded returning the smile. "You can go now." She quickly got to her feet walking to the door.

"Paul, when do I start beating the divas up?" She asked a smirk coming out.

"Next week on Raw." He stated. Maggie walked out her head down. She was chewing on her lip playing with one of the two lip rings she had thinking about what Diva and how she would take them out next week, when she ran into something hard falling on her ass.

Kane still wasn't able to get a certain diva off his mind. He still had some time before it was time for his match. It was more important now that he focus on what he was to do in the ring and not have her on his mind. He stepped around the corner feeling the oomph of someone running into him. "Watch where the hell you are going." Kane snapped, not even looking to see who it was or offer the person any help.

"Gotcha." She snapped back pushing herself off the floor dusting what little dirt she had on her off. Her light Creole accent coming out. Kane snapped his eyes up to see her standing before him. Maggi rolled her eyes seeing Kane just staring at her. She pushed her bangs that went down to her ribs behind her ear. The rest of her hair was a pixie cut spiked up. She'd dreamed of this day for ever. Kane was her absolute favorite wrestler ever since she was a little kid. She didn't wanna come off as a fan girl and freak out on him. No she was going to keep her cool around him, it was a must.

Kane was able to snap his mind out of the frozen state it was in. With out another word Kane grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her off. Maggi wanted to be frightened but she found this situation rather amusing and a turn on.

Maggi found herself being pushed against a cold brick wall, Kane's lips on hers. His hands roamed her body, her hands locked around his neck. She greedily let his tongue into her mouth, letting her own tongue fight with his. In a heartbeat she was left alone in the room. Her head was spinning as she slid to the floor.

Kane had hoped that being alone with her being in a deep make out session would get her out of his mind but instead the kiss, the feel of her soft lips against his only made it worse. He made himself focus on his match pushing the unknown beauty to the back of his mind.

Maggi collected herself and left the arena. Her thoughts still running wild with her unexpected moment with Kane. Oh how her best friend Nina would've loved to her about the experience. Maggi was quick to blink away the tears, she wouldn't cry over it. Maggi was forced to pull the car over to gather her thoughts. The images of hurricane Katrina playing in her mind. The way the tree branch came out of no where slamming right into Nina taking her and her unborn child out. Maggi took a deep breath getting her emotions under control.

For the next week the only thing to play on Maggi's mind was the kiss she shared with Kane. At night and in the shower the scene would flash before her eyes and her hand would roam over her breast, tweaking her nipples as her free hand would continue down her body her fingers rubbing her clit with soft moans escaping.

By the time Monday rolled around, neither Maggi or Kane could get the kiss off their minds, it was something magic. Kane walked into the arena his eyes searching for the right diva. Sure she wasn't your typical diva but that's what he liked about her. She seemed to be about 5'8 and some where around 187 lbs. Kane's attention went straight to the monitor in his locker room seeing the Bella twins walk up the ramp celebrating their win via twin magic. A smirk played on his lips seeing his affection of late run out knocking one of the twins out, whipping the other into the fan barrier. Soon enough hair, fists and feet were flying everywhere. The only one standing was Maggi.

The second Maggie got backstage she was met with a video camera and a mic being asked "What was out there?"

"I was doing what my daddy Hades sent me here to do. Destroy fakes and the ones unworthy." She replied pushing past making her way to the locker room to shower and change.

Kane finished for the night walking through the arena looking for his new play toy. He spotted her walking to her car in the parking lot. He stayed back thinking his plan through. He followed her to the hotel right up to her room. He didn't even let the door click shut. He pushed the door open walking inside pushing it shut and locking it behind him.

Maggie knew he was following her. She walked over to the bed laying down on her back looking up at him. She wasn't ashamed that she was still a virgin at 21. It was something she was proud of. She was holding out for the right guy. And to her Kane would always be the right guy even if this thing between them ended tonight.

Kane walked to the bed stripping his clothes off as he went. This was why he came here. He needed his mind free of her and this was the only way he could think of. He climbed onto the bed, pushing her shirt up placing kisses up her stomach. She let a soft moan out as he played with her belly button. She sat up pulling her shirt over her head. Kane cupped her 38C covered breasts. His hand fell down to her small penguin tattoo on her left hip. His tongue played with her two dermal piercings on her chest. He moved his mouth to kiss the freckles that were on her shoulders. Maggi laid there enjoying the sensation he was giving her. He kissed down her body. He pulled her pants and panties off in one tug. He pushed her legs apart. He started to lick up what sex juices had made their way out. He let a finger slip in feeling how tight she really was. He slowly worked up to a fast pace. He dipped his head down slipping his tongue in with his finger, licking everything the tip of his tongue could reach. Maggi let a loud moan out grabbing the sheets and closing her eyes when she felt the warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She let out a moan as her juices flowed over his finger. He licked his finger clean, and then he licked up all the juices her body gave him. He licked his lips clean. He placed soft kisses all over my body, barely grazing over her lips. She gave a small pout as he continued to place soft kisses everywhere on her dark sun-kissed skin.

Maggi sat up on her knees and pushed him down on the bed. She hooked her fingers under the waist band of his boxers and tugged them off of him. She licked her lips when his member stood at full attention. She gently stroked his member, licking the purple mushroom tip, tasting the salty and biter sweet taste of his pre-cum. She slowly took his member into her wet warm mouth inch by inch. Gagging as she went stopping to relax her throat. She started to bob up down on his shaft going faster each time she would come up. He pulled on the longer piece's of her hair, pulling harder the closer he got to his orgasm. He moaned out when he shot his hot seed into her awaiting mouth. She swallowed everything he gave her. She pulled her mouth off and licked her lips getting the last of his cum.

She crawled up the bed being pushed down, Kane getting on top of her being met with his lips on hers. He opened his mouth and licking her bottom lip, and she slowly pulled her wet lips apart to let his tongue into her mouth. She could feel his member start to get hard pressing against her thigh. Her nerves started to sky-rocket. Kane pulled his lips away from hers. He looked at her wanting to make sure she was ok. She nodded taking deep breaths. He gently attacked her neck, licking, sucking and biting making sure he left a mark so everyone would know she was his. Maggi moaned out in pleasure and pain when he bit down on her neck and pushed all the way in. He started out with a slow pace letting her get accustom to his size.

Her finger nails dug into the skin of his back, moaning out. He let a soft growl escape his lips as he shot his white seed deep inside of her. She dug her finger's in and pulled him down causing him to growl louder as she felt her orgasm coming on, coating his now soft shaft with her juice's. He flipped them over, she laid her head on his now sweaty chest, hearing the fast beating of his heart slowly start to calm down. There wasn't much more that Maggi could ask for even if this thing with Kane went nowhere at all. She didn't mind being his favorite toy to play with.


End file.
